narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Uematsu Tomi
Flying Thunder God Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Gyūki Chakura Mōdo, Body Flicker Technique, Clone Great Explosion, Rasengan, Ink Creation, Ink Rain Technique, Paper Ninjutsu, Manipulating Attack Blades, Ephemeral, Gyūki Chakura Mōdo, , Fūton: Rasengan Kousen, Wind Release Armor, Sickle Weasel Technique, Great Sickle Weasel Technique, Wind Release: Divine Wind, Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, , Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release Armour, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Earth Release: Golem Technique, Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique, Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Underground Fish Projection Technique, , Eight Gates, Front Lotus, Reverse Lotus, , Summoning Technique, Torii - Chakra Disruption Barrier, Torii - Chakra Disruption Scan, Torii - Undead Barrier Seal Torii Sealing Rite - Bijuu (Tailed Beast) Attachment, Yin Sealing Method, Space-Time Cancellation, Anti-Fuin Barrier, Chakra Protection Method, Object Summoning Matrix Seal, Illusion Detection Seal, Kinetic Sealing Method, Velocity Seal, Uematsu Element Seal, Uematsu Element Barrier Seal, Substance Sealing Method, Sage Absorption Seal, Kuchiyose: Torii, Ink Seal, Fire Pillar Seal, Lightning Pillar Seal, Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, , Wood Release: Nativity of a Sea of Trees, Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees, Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique, Wood Clone Technique, Wood Release: Wood Human Technique, Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique, Wood Release: Ink Sap Forestry, Wood Release: Torii Chakra Absorption Barrier, , Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique, , Amaterasu, Susanoo, , Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi, , Six Paths Technique, Six Paths of Pain, Deva Path, Asura Path, Machine World, Animal Path, Asura Attack, Machine World, , Blaze Release: Asura Attack, |tools = Space-Time Kunai, Sound Manipulating Earbuds Manjushage, Custom Flak Jacket, Custom Fourth Hokage Haori, Remote Viewing Seal Tags, Various Fūinjutsu Tags/Scrolls |birth date = January 31 |Status = Retired |Unique traits = }} was the fourth Hokage to Konohagakure upon his life time he had been notorious for his expertise in the utilization of the Flying Thunder God Technique as well as adept knowledge in executing the Rasengan. Such talent could deem from his rare bloodline and being a reincarnation of Indra Ōtsutsuki'‎'. ''History (Summary) Tomi grew up in Konohagakure as an orphan as many other children whose parents were shinobi during times of war. He spent much of his childhood studying the arts of sealing and summoning, resulting in a profound comprehension of Space - Time Ninjutsu. As an adult, he excelled in trickery and was known for his ability to think on the fly; an invaluable trait for a ninja soldier. Known best as the Fourth Hokage, Uematsu's leadership of the Village Hidden in the Leaves was split into two as he was recalled to take charge after his first go at retirement. He spent several years traveling abroad only to find himself enchanted by a girl who reminded him of the Sandaime Hokage. Marrying this woman, a twist eventually led to his wife being none other than said individual. He currently spends his time in retirement at a house built within the forests surrounding Konohagakure no Sato. 'Abilities' Uematsu Tomi was granted a large chakra pool due to inheriting Indra's form. Using his natural shinobi skills and intelligence, in conjunction with his Kekkei Genkai; it said that Tomi's skills surpass even that of a Konoha ANBU Black Ops Agent when he was just a Chūnin. Space - Time Ninjutsu Commanding the very fabric of time & space, Tomi can travel from one place to another in the blink of an eye. This is achieved through his advanced knowledge of Jikkukan Ninjutsu which utilizes complex seals & rites to briefly warp time and space. He has become so versed in this branch of jutsu that he can teleport others & preform multiple summoning at once. * '''Kuchiyose: Toads' Tomi currently possesses a long standing summoning contract with the Toad Spirits of Mount Myōboku given to him by the Yondaime Raikage Mokutan Tetsujin who took a young Uematsu under his wing during their earlier years. Tomi affectionately refers to his old mentor as the 'pervy sage' as Tetsujin created the 'Make Out' erotic novel series and was notorious for his libido. * Kuchiyose: Torii A supplemental object said to be the 'mirror' of the Rashōmon the Torii can suppress and reject the powers of the Tailed Beasts and their Jinchuuriki. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Tomi evolved his Sharingan into the Mangekyō Sharingan by defeating and killing the shinobi Kylar Stern in a fight despite the Hokage's repeated desire to spare the later. Kylar refused to submit to anything less than death. Thus it was the grief in which Tomi took his life which caused the evolution. It so happened Kylar possessed the Mangekyō Sharingan and had it activated upon his untimely demise as he used it against Uematsu up to the point of defeat. Wishing to remember the stubborn shinobi, Tomi took his eyes for his own and sealed the body away. Some time later, Tomi exhausted the ocular prowess of his natural eyes, thus took to a medical specialist to implant Stern's eyes into himself. After spending many days in recovery, Uematsu awoke to the 'Eternal' Mangekyō Sharingan. These events happened in character role play Further Information: http://tommiu.webs.com (Outdated) Trivia * All art and images used on this page belong to their respective authors and artists. Category:Male